Snow Thaw
by Amelia Hamish
Summary: Dia tetap menunggu dirinya, sang idiot. Bagaimana kondisinya, dia tetap menunggu hingga dirinya muncul dihadapannya, walaupun itu mungkin tidak akan terjadi.


**Snow Thaw**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho, my sensei *bow***

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, Typos, etc**

**[ A/N ] : Gw bikin fic ini malam hari, sekitar jam 2 pagi, ga bisa tidur *flips table* Jadi banyak typo dan gw ngantuk bikin fic ini wk**

* * *

**Ran's POV**

Hari ini genap sudah 2 tahun Shinichi Kudo, sahabatku, lebih tepatnya sahabatku dari kecil mehilang dari muka bumi ini. Terkadang dia sering meneleponku namun, dia hanya memberi kabar, tidak sama sekali memberi tahu keberadaannya. Dia seperti debu yang lenyap, seiring waktu aku merasa aku telah ditinggalkan oleh Shinichi.

Sunyi dan senyap, itulah yang kurasakan ketika melihat diriku di cermin, tidak ada senyuman yang tumbuh di bibirku. Perasaan yang selama ini aku pendam seiring waktu telah hilang dari hatiku, tapi dia tetap menjadi panutan bagiku.

Badanku bergetar, ya bergetar. Ketika aku menatap sosoknya di foto yang aku miliki. _Our first date, _Dia mengajakku untuk pergi ke Tropical Land, tempat dimana dia menghilang di hadapanku. Dia tampak seperti pemuda yang hebat dan teguh, dia menyelesaikan kasus demi kasus yang menerjang kehidupannya, seperti idolanya, Sherlock Holmes.

Pikiranku buntu, Buntu seperti orang yang tersesat di sebuh pulau yang tidak berpenghuni, hanya diriku. Terkadang aku membiarkan diriku terlelap dengan air mata yang berlinang ketika mengingat masa-masa bersama dirinya, masa yang membuat diriku tersenyum. Dia memancarkan aura bahagia di foto tersebut, _Bahagia_

Bahagia ? Apa itu bahagia ? Banyak kata yang bisa mendeskiripsikan tentang Bahagia, namun apa arti sebernarnya Bahagia ? Semua orang memandangku aku adalah gadis periang dan memiliki hidup yang bahagia, tapi apakah itu yang disebut Bahagia ?Semua orang hanya memandangku dengan sebelah mata, aku tidak bahagia. Aku hanya senang memiliki sebuah keluarga yang tidak rukun dan seorang sahabat yang sering mengejekku tentang _Dia_

Dia, seorang Shinichi Kudo, seorang maniak misteri. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku dapat memiliki seorang sahabat yang seperti dirinya, seorang penggemar pembunuhan. Aku bisa menyebut dirinya piskopat, ya piskopat. Aku tidak peduli dengan sebutan apa untuk penggemar misteri seperti dirinya, hanya satu kata yang dapat membuat dirinya menjadi sebuah ikon untukku, _Idiot. _Aku tidak peduli beratus-ratus ataupun beribu-ribu orang memuja dirinya sebagai ikon detektif yang hidup di masa ini, dia tetap _idiot _bagiku.

Cahaya matahari menembus kamarku yang gelap ini, aku menangis seharian hingga tidak tidur demi memikirkan dirinya, _Idiot. _Wajahku tampak seperti tiada harapan hidup, menangis seharian demi sang _idiot _yang aneh itu. Aku berusaha tersenyum didepan cermin, namun tetap saja, senyuman bukanlah bagian dari diriku. Aku melihat wajahku yang penuh dengan air mata yang aku tumpahkan semalam, sedih. Satu kata yang terdapat di wajahku yang oriental ini, sedih. Terdengar suara Ayahku, seorang detektif, seperti sang _idiot _memanggil diriku dari bawah, sepertinya dia memintaku untuk keluar dari kamar tidurku.

"Oi Ran ! Bukankah kau ada janji dengan ibumu ?" ucapnya ketika dia mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku teringat bahwa aku memiliki janji dengan ibuku di sebuah kafe yang terletak di tengah kota. Aku menghapus cairan bening yang membasahi wajahku dan membuka pintu kamarku melihat Ayahku yang berdiri didepanku, dia tampak lelah. Mungkin dia lelah karena dia baru menyelesaikan sebuah kasus, tanpa Conan.

Conan, seorang anak kecil SD Teitan yang tinggal di rumahku sementara karena kedua orangtuanya yang mengembara di negara yang penuh kebebasan itu, Amerika. Conan Edogawa namanya, dia sering ikut bersama kami menyelesaikan berbagai kasus yang kami hadapi, dia tampak seperti ... Shinichi, sang idiot. Dia juga menyukai Sherlock Holmes seperti _idiot. _Terkadang aku menganggap bahwa Conan Edogawa adalah Shinichi Kudo, namun fakta berkata bahwa Conan Edogawa adalah Conan Edogawa, Shinichi Kudo adalah Shinichi Kudo.

"_Ohayou tou-san ! _Ya, aku tidak lupa kok." Jawabku dengan senyuman palsu yang tumbuh di bibirku, aku berbohong lagi dengan Ayahku sendiri. Berapa ratus kali aku berbohong terhadap dengan Ayahku, demi menyembunyikan kesepianku selama ini. Dengan senyuman yang percuma ini, aku dapat membohongi semua orang, hanya untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku yang kandas ini.

Dia mengangguk tanda dia mengerti dengan ucapanku. Aku tersenyum dan kembali ke kamarku. Aku menatap jendela yang terdapat di kamarku, salju. Hari ini bersalju, Hari yang akan sepertinya sangat dingin. Sungguh bertapa senangnya aku menyukai salju, _dulu. _Dahulu aku sangat menyukai salju, aku sering berlari kesana-sini untuk bermain lemparan salju bersama _idiot. _Dia memanggil diriku anak kecil karena aku masih menyukai bermain lempar salju seperti anak kecil, bersama _Dia._

Aku memakai sweater yang berleher tinggi yang merupakan pemberian Ibuku, Eri Kisaki. Aku ingin menunjukan bahwa sweater yang ia beli sangat cocok untuk tubuhku ini. Aku mengambil tas kecil dan aku isikan dan aku sudah siap untuk bertemu dengan ibuku yang super sibuk itu. Aku berjalan menuju Ayahku, Kogoro Mouri. Dia duduk di meja kerjanya seperti biasa dan menonton penyanyi favoritenya, Yoko Okino. Dia sangat menyukai Yoko Okino, lebih daripada Ibuku sendiri, Tidak, Ayahku lebih menyukai ibuku daripada idolanya tersebut. Aku berpamitan kepada Ayahku dan aku berjalan ke bawah.

* * *

Aku menunggu dibawah lampu tiang jalan dengan dingin yang menyelimuti tubuhku yang kecil ini. Sungguh bertapa dinginnya hari ini. Aku menghangatkan tanganku yang sepertinya membeku ini. Tiada tanda bahwa ibuku akan datang, aku sendirian menunggunya di bawah tiang lampu ini.

Hawa dingin menyelimuti tubuhku ini. Aku butuh kehangatan seseorang. Aku memandang banyak orang yang lalu lalang melihat diriku dengan perasaan iba yang tampak di wajah mereka namun aku hanya tersenyum, untuk menandakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Kulihat seseorang anak yang bermain lempar-lemparan salju di dekatku, bertapa lucunya mereka.

Ingatanku dengan _idiot _tumbuh ketika aku melihat rupa kedua anak kecil tersebut, laki-laki dan perempuan, seperti diriku dengan Shinichi. Mereka melemparkan bola-bola salju yang mereka buat secara bergantian dan mereka tampak, _bahagia. _Masa kecil yang bahagia dan kurindukan bersama dia, Shinichi Kudo, sang maniak misteri yang idiot.

Teriak-teriak memanggil nama satu sama lain, saling beradu ketangkasan dalam melemparkan bola salju dan rasa bahagia yang tumbuh di mereka berdua, seperti dulu. Salah satu lemparan mereka mengenai sepatuku dan aku hanya tersenyum hangat kepada mereka. Sepertinya mereka awalnya takut akan memarahi mereka karena sepatuku ini mendapat lemparan yang tidak terkontrol dari sang anak kecil berambut kuncir dua itu. Aku menghampiri mereka dan tersenyum hangat, agar mereka menganggapku seorang teman, bukan musuh.

"_Nee, _Kalian tampaknya menyukai salju ya ?" tanyaku. Sang wanita kecil berkunci dua itu tersenyum kepadaku dan mengangguk. Sang laki-laki kecil memandangku dengan penuh perhatian dan kebingunggan yang melekat di wajahnya yang masih polos tersebut.

"_Oka-san_ku berkata tidak boleh berbicara dengan orang asing." Ucap anak kecil tersebut. Aku terkejut dan tersenyum, bertapa polosnya mereka.

"Namaku Ran, kita sudah berkenalan, kita seorang teman sekarang bukan ?" tanyaku. Mereka mengangguk dan tertawa kecil bersamaku. Mereka sungguhlah polos, seperti diriku dan Shinichi ketika kecil, kenangan.

"Namaku Len, dia Yuki." Ucap anak kecil yang bernama Len.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian, kalian boleh bermain lagikok." Aku menjauh dari mereka dan kembali keposisiku yang semula, dibawah tiang lampu. Aku tetap memandang mereka yang tertawa-tawa dengan ria yang menggema di jalanan. Mereka tampak polos dan lucu.

Andai dirinya berada disini, berada di sampingku, seperti dulu. Memberikan aku sebuah kaleng kopi hangat kepadaku untuk menghangatkan tanganku yang beku ini. Menyapaku dan mengomel-omel karena aku yang tidak memakai sarung tangan, dan aku melakukan kebiasaanku yang buruk tersebut.

Es mencair, mencair didepanku, seperti tangisan yang mencair dari lubuk mataku. Sepertinya aku menangis melihat mereka yang bermain dengan salju itu. Aku mengusap air mataku dan menghangatkan tanganku. Tetap menunggu ibuku hingga datang.

Aku mendengar suara tapak kaki yang mendekati diriku, aku melihat siapa gerangan. Bayangan Shinichi menyelimuti dirinya, dia tampak seperti Shinichi namun aku terbangun dari lamunanku yang aneh ini, kenapa aku mengharapkan bahwa dia adalah Shinichi ?

Aku mengusap air mataku dengan cepat dan menyapa ibuku yang sepertinya telat. Tidak, memang telat. Dia membawakanku sebuah kaleng kopi hangat dan berkata, "Kau sudah lama disini Ran ?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk dan membuka kaleng tersebut, menghangatkan tenggorokanku yang kering dan dingin ini. Ibuku meminta maaf kepadaku dan dia melihat mataku yang sembab ini dan dia bertanya, "Ran, kau menangis ?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng dan memancarkan senyuman hangat yang palsu tersebut, didalam hatiku aku menanggis, mengharapkan Shinichi. Ibuku membalas senyumanku dan kami jalan menuju kafe yang kami tuju sesuai rencana kami.

* * *

**[ A/N ] Argh jelek banget *flips table* Terima kasih sudah membacanya, semoga kalian suka. Kalau boleh tinggalkan reviews, dan ini adalah fic pertamaku di fandom komik kesukaanku :") Hope you enjoy it **

**Love from LilSherlock, Adios, see you at my next fic **

**LilSherlock x **


End file.
